


Car driving

by thestoriesthatiwrite



Series: 100 prompts of Mikoto and Totsuka [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoriesthatiwrite/pseuds/thestoriesthatiwrite
Summary: It's totsuka's first driving lessons





	Car driving

“Tree! Tree!” Mikoto shouted as he pointed straight ahead. Why had he ever agreed to this?

“Got it!” Totsuka said with easy as he pulled the wheel hard to the left. Mikoto had to put a hand against the window to not be slammed against it. He didn’t mind speeding but this boy was lethal on the road.

“Stop the car.” He demanded.

“Why?” He asked back as if nothing had happened.

“Stop the car.” Mikoto repeated a bit more aggravated than before.

“Where’s the brake again?” Totsuka asked, Mikoto shot him an angry look. ‘Relax, it all worked out.” He smiled, as he pressed on the brake and the car came to a hold.

“Get out!” He commanded again

Totsuka pouted at him, “Oh come on, I didn’t hit the tree.”

“You missed it by an inch.” Mikoto reminded him.

“Well, I am new at this.”

“Yeah, well I will not be known as the King that was killed in a car crash.” He reasoned. He knew he would die eventually, probably sooner than later, but it would not be because of Totsuka’s horrible driving skills.

“You could have burned it down.”

“Yes, and I can burn down every building in town, cause you might crash into it.”

“Let me try again.” Totsuka begged.

“I’m not suicidal.” He said, as if that was the last he wanted to say about it. They were still in the car, but his friend’s expression had changed. Looks like he had won the discussion.

“Really?” Totsuka’s tone was soft and a bit hesitant, he was starring at the trees ahead, “I just mean you haven’t exactly been mister upbeat ‘yeah life’ recently. Not that you ever were a big fan of breathing but you’re more down lately.”

Mikoto was not having this conversating, not here, not now. Not with him, not ever. “Get out.”

“Fine. But you’re not hiding it, if you thought you were.” He snapped back a little, taking of his seatbelt and opening the door.

“Look you’re not exactly pro-life yourself now are you!” Mikoto followed suit and got out, “You do something stupid that can get you killed at least once every two weeks.”

“I’m just trying to find a hobby.” He defended himself.

“Why you already have one, trying to die! Only with a car you can kill other people as well.”

“I could get good at it, I master most things eventually.”

“Yeah, after a few broken bones.” Mikoto pointed out cruelly. “How many times have you fallen of your bike alone?”

“Okay, fine.” He tossed the keys and walked around the car. “But in my defence I was trying to juggle the last time.”

Mikoto shook his head and sighed, “See, suicidal.” He just commented when the boy stood in front of him.

“Relax, relax! I plan on growing old and grey, cause as long as I do, you will too.” He smiled. Totsuka was a mystery at times, you could yell at him a whole hour and he would still end the discussion with a smile on his face.

“You don’t think I can grow old and grey without you.”

“No, I think you could. But you’d die of boredom much faster than if I was still here.” He grinned.

Mikoto tried to supress his laughter. Totsuka wasn’t wrong, life would definitely be boring without him and there was so much more that he would lose. But those were thoughts and feelings he wasn’t comfortable exploring yet, “Guess you will just have to live a long life then.”

“I will if you will.” Totsuka smiled back climbing in the car, he waited until Mikoto had seated himself behind the wheel, “I shouldn’t have said what I said earlier, but….”

Mikoto pushed his hand in Totsuka’s hair, always with a bit more force than necessary, “Forget about it.” Totsuka pouted as always an rubbed his head. “Let’s just go home. We can try again tomorrow.”

As long as Mikoto had a home to come back to, he would be fine.


End file.
